


The Blood You Know

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Chris/Others, Pre-Canon, Self-cest, Time Travel, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: When Chris finds a slightly younger Chris on his doorstep one morning, they spend a very satisfying and educational weekend together. Mostly in bed.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 11
Collections: Double Trouble (Yuri!!! On Ice), Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	The Blood You Know

It was, by all appearances, an ordinary Saturday morning. Chris finished his coffee while admiring the view from his kitchen, then hitched his skating bag over his shoulder, said good-bye to his kitty, and opened the door to leave – then blinked as his morning suddenly revealed itself to be very extraordinary.

Huddled just outside his apartment building, under-dressed for the weather, was himself. A younger version of himself, probably still in his late teens – the sight suddenly brought back memories. Fuzzy ones, but he could remember this little trip forward through time. What year had that been? By appearances, after he'd learned that the fuzzy mop of curls didn't suit him, but before his later disastrous attempt at bleaching it.

In any case, the younger him was shivering and staring at the clear and lightening sky, and needed taking care of. "Hello," Chris called. So strange to watch himself turn to look.

"Hi," the younger Chris said, shoulders relaxing for a moment as he seemed to realize what was going on before he shivered again. He was dressed in summer clothes, totally unsuited for an early autumn morning. "Sorry to show up out of nowhere, but...."

"It's hard to call ahead," Chris said, cracking a smile and opening the door in invitation. "But I could never leave myself to freeze on my own doorstep! Come here." He greeted himself with a kiss on the cheek as the younger Chris entered, probably relieved to be inside from the cold air, then took him up to his apartment.

The younger Chris didn't have his own skating bag with him – more was the pity – but Chris set him up in his apartment, the awkwardness of the situation melting away with the sheer intimacy of them being the same person. Chris could hardly keep his eyes off of the younger Chris, recognizing the way he put his hands on the windowsill to peer out at the kitchen view, the way he tilted his head at Kitty, movements that he didn't quite know from a mirror but could feel in his muscles.

He wanted to touch his wrist and see if their pulses beat in time. He wanted to watch the younger Chris watch him. He wanted to stay home all day talking, seeing if he could help his younger self out as he had once been helped, and curling up in the nostalgia of memories.

But his first GP event was next week. "I have practice," he said apologetically as he poured another cup of coffee for the younger Chris.

His eyes lit up as he took it from Chris. "Can I come watch?"

Of course he'd be curious; Chris remembered, now, remembered wondering how far he could go when he'd been just clawing his way onto GP podiums rather than landing himself next to Victor so often. "Of course," he said. "Let's just get you some proper clothes so you don't freeze to death in the rink."

He texted Josef about his delay while the younger Chris changed. Usually, he was perfectly punctual, but Josef would forgive him for being a few minutes late for something like this. And he may not have as obsessed with surprises as Victor was, but he could hardly wait to see the look on Josef's face, as well as those of his rinkmates, when the both of them walked in together. At least this younger Chris wouldn't be dropping in out of the blue to share their ice time, like Victor had on more than one occasion.

Despite how much Chris wanted to see him skate now that he was here. Perhaps he should watch old videos of himself later to see all the ways he'd improved. Jumps, spins, fluidity – he was proudest of having developed his own style, though.

Even more than Josef's expression, Chris decided, he wanted to see the face the younger Chris made when he saw him skate. When he saw how _he_ would skate in the future, and knew that all of his hard effort would pay off in the end.

~!~

It was one of the best training sessions he had ever had. Josef's eyes went incredibly wide behind his glasses, but he recovered quickly and greeted the younger Chris with the same warmth he always possessed. Chris had probably told him about this trip on the other side of it; as he laced his skates on and listened to them talk, he wondered if Josef still remembered.

His rinkmates, once they got over their surprise, took a few minutes to tease and encourage the younger Chris, but then it was time to get to work. Chris felt eyes on him the entire day, watching as he twisted himself into the new spin positions he'd come up with in the last couple of years, as he went through his step sequence a few times and concentrated on hitting every move just right, and then even more intently as Josef started working with him on jumps.

It was hard not to let himself get distracted. Chris did his best, but he still smiled to himself right as he set up for his first quad lutz of the day. He'd always loved lutzes, the rhythm of swinging his skate to the outside edge and the snap of the rotation as he sprung into it, and this one was as good as he could have hoped for; he landed smoothly despite the length of ice he'd covered.

Someone's music was playing, but the younger Chris's gasp was audible even over that. Chris snuck a look at his star-struck face, and when he looked as Josef, he was grinning, too.

By the end of the day, the younger Chris had a million questions for him as they walked back home – who had choreographed his programs, what dance lessons should he take to move like _that_ , on and on – and even though Chris didn't know how much of the answers would survive the trip back, he did his best with all of them. It was so charming to watch the younger Chris ask them; his eyes were sparkling and determined at the same time. It was an attractive look for him.

Perhaps it was a vain thing to think about _himself_ , but Chris had never made claims to modesty.

At home, the younger Chris insisted on making their dinner to make up for being such a sudden houseguest. Chris didn't protest too much. He was exhausted from practice – even if he timed himself to peak later in the season, getting in shape for his GP events still took a lot out of him – and how often did he have someone offer to cook for him while he relaxed away the long day? Not very often at all.

Chris's cooking abilities had also advanced the past few years, but growing up, he had spent plenty of time in the kitchen with his mothers, so the dish the younger Chris set out on the table was more than adequate. They spent dinner taking peeks at each other – clearly neither of them was yet entirely used to the situation – and talking skating.

"Listen to Josef," Chris told his younger self. "He knows what he's doing. And your dietitian, and your trainer. But especially to that little voice in your head. Listening to it always gives me my best programs and performances. Don't go second-guessing it, even if you have to fake the confidence when everyone seems to be questioning you."

How absurd, to be giving himself advice he'd been given by himself. It was delightful.

He did insist on cleaning up after the meal, and with the counters wiped down, pans cleaned, and dishes put away, he stepped out and quietly considered the younger Chris for a few moments.

Chris could remember what it was like at that time – the frustration of wanting to be a full adult already when he was still growing out of the baby fat on his cheeks, the way he'd tried to seem mature and knowledgeable when his flirting lead into a hotel room (though really he'd just read a _lot_ of sex advice on the internet). Could remember being in the place of the younger Chris playing with kitty in his living room, though the specifics had long been blurred on waking back up in his own time. Even without memories of the exact details, he did remember how educational of an experience this little trip had been.

Kitty paused to lick her paw, then suddenly wandered off toward her bed on the other side of the room, apparently bored. The younger Chris sat back on his hands, watching her, and Chris went to sit next to him, though the wooden floor wasn't the most comfortable place. "Hi," said the younger Chris, turning to look at him.

"Hello," Chris said, looking back at him. They'd done an awful lot of staring at each other since this morning. He'd totally forgotten how fascinating it was to watch someone so much like him shift and move under his own power.

It was really a pity that the younger Chris hadn't shown up with skates, and that Chris's feet had changed enough that he couldn't trade him his current pair for even half an hour of practice time. Watching him on the ice would have been a sight. He certainly would have to rewatch some old videos later, but the effect wouldn't be the same as seeing it in person.

The younger Chris shifted and tilted his head slightly; Chris copied him, then matched him again when he tilted his head the other way, and copied the smile it brought to his face, too. "It's weird," the younger Chris said with a laugh. "It's not really that much like a mirror."

"No," said Chris, though a part of his brain kept trying to synchronize their blinking and breathing anyway. "It's too bad, considering what I – what we – like to do with mirrors."

Red flushed onto the younger Chris's cheeks, and Chris watched him swallow. Chris liked reflections, liked recordings, alone or with a partner; he tried not to be too vain, but he was a very attractive man, and he enjoyed seeing what he could do to himself. Or another himself, he'd been thinking all day. One who wanted to know all about adulthood and sex and relationships so badly he ached for it – things Chris was an expert in now.

The younger Chris swallowed once more, his eyes flicking down Chris's body before rising to meet his gaze again, and Chris saw courage straighten his back and set his face. "It would be different," he said. "Reflections can't touch."

"No," Chris agreed. "It's a shame that they can't."

The younger Chris reached for him, putting his hand on the back of his head and curling his fingers into his hair. Chris copied this gesture, too, though he settled his own hand on the younger Chris's cheek. It was pleasantly warm to the touch, and after a moment, the younger Chris leaned his head into his fingers, his face not quite sure but still inviting.

Chris leaned in and kissed him, and he had kissed a lot of people, but there was nothing quite like watching his own eyes look back at him as he did so. Not in the way a mirror did, indeed – and mirrors didn't have the warmth of the younger Chris against him, leaning in to the kiss, didn't have the softness of skin. Didn't have the weight of another person pressing in more as they broke the kiss and started another.

When they took a breather, coming apart to pant in the same rhythm with their foreheads touching, Chris ran his hands down the younger Chris's arms. Even under the thin borrowed jacket, he could tell that there was a difference in muscle that would be made up in the next couple of years. But his hands were the same when they laced their fingers together, and the younger Chris's long eyelashes were the same, too, when he took initiative and pressed his face into Chris's neck, the lashes batting against his skin with every blink.

Chris took their laced hands and urged the younger Chris up, towards his bedroom. They didn't say much, and they didn't need to – so many of the things that the younger Chris didn't know yet but wanted to know, Chris could show him with a touch. How good it felt to have someone kiss his ears, how nice it was to have someone patiently linger over his collar, the shock of pleasure when someone sucked on a nipple.

They took their time. The night was still young, and they had, as Chris remembered it, at least another to explore.

"That," the younger Chris said afterward into Chris's shoulder, his voice rough, "is how I've always wanted it to be."

"You'll get there," Chris said encouragingly. "It only takes a little practice."

"If it's only a little, then you should let me practice more with you. Better to learn from the expert."

Chris grinned and bent his head down to kiss him again, though slowly. He needed a minute, but already he couldn't resist running his hand down the younger Chris's side again and prompting a quiet moan. He still wasn't used to the sound of it – it sounded different outside his head, like the recordings of himself rather than what he thought of as his real voice – but no doubt he would be by the end of the weekend.

"Give me a moment," he said, and then he got an idea: "And perhaps we should get out a camera. For posterity."

"It's too bad I won't be able to watch it for a few years," the younger Chris said, but he played along, turning on the second lamp for him and waving at his phone when Chris set it into place.

~!~

"I think the part I get stuck on most," the younger Chris said over their breakfast omelets, "is what happens before we're in bed together. I feel like once things get going, as long as I try and pay attention, the mistakes don't matter as much in the end, but getting there from the flirting is the harder part. I don't want to upset a friend by kissing him at the wrong moment."

"In general, or are there any specific friends we're speaking of?" Chris only grinned in reply when the younger Chris raised an eyebrow at him. Yes, he could guess a couple of names; his memory wasn't that poor.

"Well, there's Alan, Yuuri...." His cheeks went slightly pink, which was very cute after everything they'd done the night before. "Victor. It's hard to tell with him sometimes."

Chris nodded. Alan had been very handsome and sweet, though sadly he'd moved on from skating after an injury; Yuuri was shy until he wasn't. Victor had frustrated and fascinated him in turn. Still did on the ice, some days.

"In general, I think you already have the right ideas. Alan won't mind as long as you ask first," said Chris. "Yuuri... you know he doesn't need coddling, but patience helps. Don't make him uncomfortable – like you would for anyone – but you can push a little." He would let the younger Chris discover for himself what delights could happen if he did. They really did have to go out dancing again next time they met at a competition.

"And Victor?" the younger Chris prompted when Chris took a moment too long to eat a bite of his omelet, prodding him in the bare calf with his foot.

"Just let him know that you mean it. The flirting and that you want to make it a good time _with_ him. The same as those adventures you get up to with him." There were many things Chris envied Victor; the swarm of attention of all manner from all quarters when he'd been so young, the way he'd already known how to put on smiles and personality and not always how to take it off, maybe not in its entirety.

"I see," the younger Chris said. He looked lost in thought as he cut through the rest of his omelet, and then he asked, "Could I practice with you? I've never had anyone else who could give me feedback."

Chris laughed at the mental image of Josef trying to critique his seduction technique. Staring at himself, sleeping with himself – and now flirting with himself? This weekend was only improving.

They retreated to the couch after they had both finished their last bites of food. Neither had really put on any clothes this morning, which perhaps made the role-play a _little_ less realistic – then again, there had been the time with Victor at the pool, and the time with that handsome Canadian in a sauna....

The younger Chris really didn't need that much critique. The important part was reading people, and Chris had a knack for that – for understanding if what he was saying or doing was working, picking up on what they liked and what they wanted to hear. He liked making people smile and laugh and feel good, liked the warmth it gave him in return.

"Be more confident," he told the younger Chris after some shy lines. "That's the main thing. Confidence is sexy."

"It's hard," the younger Chris said, making a face. "No, let me guess, practice. Fake it till you make it and I become as easygoing as you one day."

"Exactly! See, you don't need as much help as you think you do."

The younger Chris gave him a doubting look, but then he straightened and shifted his pose, crossing his legs like Chris was, instantly transforming into someone who looked like he knew what he was doing. God, he looked hot like that – Chris didn't care if the thought was narcissistic. The only person around to care was himself, and he was happy to let himself be seduced by him.

They didn't bother leaving the couch; Chris let the younger Chris bend him down along it and apply all the things Chris had shown him yesterday. He was a fast learner, and it wasn't long before Chris was squirming as the younger Chris pressed kisses down his stomach, thumbs running along his hipbones before his hands slid to his thighs.

There was a moment of hesitation when the younger Chris shifted further down his body, but then he apparently found his courage and ducked his head. His tongue licked along Chris's cock, hot and amazing, and Chris gasped at the touch.

He ducked his head further and took the tip of Chris's cock into his mouth. Chris could tell that he hadn't had much practice at this before, but it hardly mattered. It still felt great, the heat of his mouth and the way he moved his tongue, and the enthusiasm the younger Chris applied was hot in its own right.

Chris rested his hand on the younger Chris's head, moving his fingers in his hair but intentionally keeping the touch lighter than he liked. He smiled when the younger Chris pulled back and gave him a look with his lashes lowered over his eyes, pressing the hand down harder. "You can grab it, if you like," he said, his voice low and rumbly and going straight down Chris's spine.

How could he say no to a voice like that? That, and when he wound his fingers more firmly around the younger Chris's short curls, he could imagine how it felt from his own plethora of experience. It was almost as though he could feel it from both sides as the younger Chris took his cock in his mouth again, looking down at his own face. Warmth around his cock and a phantom weight on his tongue, hair around his fingers and fingers around his hair, all at the same time.

 _That_ was new, and strange, but he thought he liked it. Could he ever satisfy himself with a simple mirror again after this? Maybe he'd get lucky and trip through time again in the future and meet himself once more. If not, well, he would live with the pleasant memories and the recordings they'd made.

Chris gave him a couple of suggestions but mostly left him to it, enjoying the sight and enjoying very much how the younger Chris worked at his cock. He slid a leg over his shoulder to make more room on the narrow couch, then shuddered when the younger Chris dragged his nails down the inside of his thigh. Moans and gasps spilled out of him and he didn't hold them back at all, letting the younger Chris know how much he liked every stroke of his fingers and his tongue.

The hair in his grip was sweaty and the younger Chris's eyes were so green and familiar when they opened enough to meet his. Chris could have stared into them all day, it felt. He watched them close when he rolled his hips up into the younger Chris's mouth and watched them blink open again as he drew back and kissed the side of Chris's cock, catching his breath, and oh, that small gesture made his own breath shudder.

When he was close, the younger Chris didn't let up, rubbing the base of his cock with one hand and grasping his hip with the other, sucking with just enough pressure. Chris was right on the edge when he glanced up, his eyes dark and attentive and curious. Perhaps that was what did it; he crested over his peak, shivering and riding out the wave of pleasure.

The younger Chris climbed up him when it was over and he was blinking the stars from his eyes, body too languid to move much. He managed an arm around the younger Chris as he rocked into his hip, face pushed into his neck, and a minute later, a helping hand as well.

He made such good noises when Chris touched him. He might have made even better ones when he came, but Chris found the energy to tip his head up and push their lips together for a long kiss.

Afterward, they lazed around for quite a while, the younger Chris slumped on top of him. Chris dozed off at one point, only to jolt awake when the younger Chris accidentally pressed too hard on his ribs while shifting around.

"Let's make lunch," Chris eventually suggested.

"We only just had breakfast," the younger Chris pointed out.

"Then we'll make something that takes a while, so we'll be hungry by the time it's done."

"Hm," the younger Chris said, blinking sleepily, then agreed.

Chris dug out a cookbook his mothers had given him a few years back and found a recipe he hadn't made in ages – not since this very day, the first time around. He remembered it had been tasty. The younger Chris was a helpful cooking partner as they monitored the stove and chopped ingredients, moving smoothly around each other in his small kitchen.

"I don't suppose any secret competitive tips will survive the trip back?" asked the younger Chris as he wiped some onion tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Unfortunately, no, they didn't. You saw the medal rack, though, I'm sure." He didn't need to mention that Victor had taken so many golds ahead of so many of those silvers. He would upset the balance someday – maybe even this season. His programs were his best work yet, and he'd shoved a few more points into his base value. Hopefully Victor wouldn't show up with some mad new combo this year.

It was still a very impressive record, the kind he'd hoped to have one day when he was in the younger Chris's place. And it wasn't like there weren't any golds mixed in with those silvers.

And, Chris tried to remind himself once in a while, there was more to life than competition. There was his kitty, and delicious food, and right now, another him standing in the kitchen wearing little more than an apron. While they worked through the recipe together, he enjoyed the view.

~!~

Monday morning felt too early – they had kept each other up late the night before – and Chris yawned over a cup of coffee. The younger Chris had pulled on his out-of-season clothes again, and was giving a last set of ear scratches to Kitty.

"About to head back, then?"

"I think so," the younger Chris said with a nod as he stood.

Chris set his coffee down on the sideboard and came over to give him a hug. "Good luck. I have a feeling you'll do well."

The younger Chris smiled against his cheek as he returned the hug, stubble scraping just slightly. "Thanks for all the advice, and the show at practice. I'll really have to talk with Josef about that quad lutz when I get back."

"The work is worth it," Chris reassured him. "And so's a little courage next time you meet some of those friends." The younger Chris grinned wider, and drew him into a kiss.

It was warm and sweet and slow, and then it wasn't; Chris opened his eyes – he hadn't meant to close them – and the younger Chris was gone.

Kitty came trotting over, sniffed around his feet, then sat back and stared up at him, tail curled neatly over her paws. "Only one of me now," he told her, bending down to give her some ear scratches of his own to distract himself from the sudden chill of the air in front of him. "Sorry, you spoiled thing, no more extra attention."

His phone dinged to remind him that he had practice. He swiped away the notification, then couldn't help but unlock his phone and scroll to the gallery, now full of some very interesting photos and videos.

Later, later. They'd spent enough time in bed during their time together; back to preparing his programs. He had a flight in a day or two, and a competition to win. That meant shaking off his wonderful weekend to return to another time.

He did pause by his medal rack on the way out, looking over all of the awards, remembering how much less crowded it had been a few years ago. He'd come a long way since then, and he hoped that he still had a long way to go to reach the peak of his career. With that hopeful thought in mind, he stepped out into the crisp sunshine and started his walk to the rink, ready to impress everyone – Josef, the judges, and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Ships on Bingo squares: Chris/Chris and Surprises.
> 
> Kind of had to go for that relationship square because Chris so would.


End file.
